a little on the wild side
by drinkingBLEACHwhileGOINGtoHELL
Summary: Kaze and jushiro tend to beat around the bush with their relationship. after a very bad experiance, kaze and jushiro finally try to make the pieces connect. kaze in an Oc as well as Jushiro


This is a story i wrote using chat messages from a role play comunity. the characters in this are from the RP community and are not cannon to Bleach. they are OC's. please enjoy~!

* * *

Kaze stood at the edge of the room, his deep chocolate colored eyes looking blankly out of the window, unseeing. His uniform was long gone, torn to shreds as it was ripped from his 5'8 body, leaving his lean but firm body exposed for all to see. The scarf on his left ankle remained untouched and the necklaces where laying on the hollow of his throat. The scars from battle he wanted to only be shown when more where added to the canvas that was his skin as well as the two tattoos on the back of his shoulders. The incident from last night left him shaken and sad. The new squad 4 girl, a yandere with longish black hair and piercing blue eyes by the name of Bri, who he had known for most of his childhood, decided to end what he so cherished. He had saved his virginity for someone special, for someone he could truly love freely without fear of being rejected because of his abilities and blood sodened past. The long red haired reaper, clad in his shihakusho, a pink and silver scarf, two necklaces, and black ear gauges had been sitting in a tree, watching over the soul society, looking for something to do while the others were doing their things. He had always been the first one to get finished. His long hair was up in a ponytail from Hanako's help. He had been feeling a bit out of sorts for a while.

Kaze was the lieutenant of squad 11, the fiercest of the 13. He loved to fight, but he still had a gentle side. The hollow within him had been the pest of the past month, trying to get control over his body by force. The once gentle hollow lord that healed him in his times of need could not suppress the urges to fight, to eat. The bloodlust was great. He had won the battle but lost in the real world when the head captain obliterated his body, leaving a single chip of bone. Kuro regenerated his body, transferring the two marks from his shoulders to Kaze's, erasing the brand and scars on his original body. Kaze had a severe issue trying to control his emotions. Rage came often and many of the times, it caused problems for everyone. He was unstable. That made him dangerous. The hollow had ended up splitting itself in to two different beings. One was kind and gentle while the other was power-hungry and filled with blood lust. He normally was left to his own devices as to how to keep them all under the surface, to not see the light of day. One off the few people he fought to keep control around was Jushiro. He knew the head captain would put him in his place should the need arise. Sometimes death was so much sweeter that the issues he had going on with himself.

The other reapers had found out that he was still a virgin. Moreover, where trying to get him to lose it to a girl. Secretly, Kaze was gay. He did not know how to express it, though. Jushiro, a close friend of his always somehow came and kept him from getting into too much trouble over that. However, while Jushiro was away, the group of reapers that remained made a decision without him. They had the only girl that was single tie him down and forcibly take what he loved. The captain and lieutenant from squad 1 watched as she did unimaginable things by anyone like Kaze, to him. He lost his pride, his honor, dignity, and his virginity. He begged for death, though he knew how much pain would have come with that to kill someone like him who never seemed to be able to die. He screamed, terrified because he could not control his body. He was helpless for the first time in a long time. The stress and the emotions made him lose himself, passing out after he ejaculated for the first time in his entire life. He had gotten lucky because his seed did nothing to get the girl who raped him pregnant with his child.

Jushiro had come and taken what was left of the broken reaper, healed him in his barracks away from everyone. His soft words and kind gestures to help Kaze did not go unnoticed. Jushiro's smaller hands healed Kaze as well as the monster within him. Not a mark remained but the one on Kaze's mind and heart. Little did Kaze know, Jushiro had watched it all, unable to do a single thing but cry in silence. When Kaze had woken up, he hid away in his barracks. He lay there in the covers clad in nothing but his accessories and a spar kimono Jushiro had put on him to cover the fact that he was naked. He lay there beneath the blankets, crying to himself, unable to focus on his own future. He had not fought back. He let them take him. And he hated it. When he finally left the barracks and his bed, he walked all the way to the training grounds to kill himself, but couldn't do it. The hollow who was so kind healed him again, keeping him from death once again. Jushiro had once again taken him to his own barracks to watch over him, keeping him from being raped again. Kaze enjoyed pain because he couldn't feel like the other Shinigami could. Happiness came seldom and pain was always present by some form or another. When Kaze tried to fight against the kind arms that held him, he found that he couldn't. He would not hurt sweet Jushiro.

Jushiro laid him back on the bed he had in his office, his longish black hair tickling the top of Kaze's head from where he carried him like a child, and left to finish a few things before coming back. Kaze stood and paced around the room a few times before stopping in front of the window, holding his arms to keep the kimono Jushiro had put on his naked body the first time. And he stayed there, his long red hair cascading over his back that nearly touched the ground yet wildly uneven, the blank chocolate eyes staring. Jushiro watched him for a time after he returned, noting the once great and fearless fighter had fallen far. Kaze did not eat. He did not drink or even speak. Tears fell down his cheeks in silent as he watched Kaze deteriorate. Not doing anything. Jushiro could not stand watching him that way. He was one of the few who know what hell Kaze went through each and every day. He knew that he did not like contact with others, and yet his body language said otherwise. Kaze had always tried to be happy for others, to help them with their problems, smothering his issues to keep the other person happy and safe.

"Kaze?" Jushiro asked quietly, walking closer to the motionless Shinigami. He had something on his mind since the incident. The real reason why he kept leaving. His thin stature next to Kaze's muscular build was thinner, more graceful.

"… Yes?" came the soft, low reply. His calloused hands, limp by his sides. 'There should be a zanpakuto in those hands.' Jushiro thought. Jushiro bowed deeply, shame coating his features.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry….." his voice broke slightly.

Kaze turn around, concern on his face. The first sign of life in a few days. Kaze's greatest fear was the fear of not being able to help those he thought important to him. Moreover, Jushiro was at the top of his list.

"… you… okay, Jushiro?"

Jushiro internally cursed himself for what his body was doing. Kaze's sheer voice set a fire to his soul.

"I-I wanted to lewd you the other day… that day…"

Kaze stared shocked at his statement, hot feelings floating up from his own shattered soul. He said nothing. A pink tinge glowed on Kaze's cheeks.

"I- I... I'm so sorry..." Jushiro said again.

Kaze hurried to keep him from tears, walking quickly to his side, kneeling in front of him.

"I-its fine, Jushiro! Don't be upset!" Kaze stuttered quickly.

"I still want though..." Jushiro admitted, kneeling, taking Kaze's rough hands in his own softer ones. A flood of heat raced up Jushiro's loins at the words that came out of his mouth. Oh, how he wanted to pin Kaze to the bed and kiss away his memories of the incident, make him feel good to burn away the feelings of self-loathing and grief.

When the words finally reached Kaze's brain, he could not understand why Jushiro would want to make him feel. The girl had scared him. Hurt him. Broken him… he still bore the scars and the wounds in his body. He had actually felt everything she had done to him, from grinding her hips against his member to when she shoved her hand into his chest cavity to peel the organs out.

"I-I don't k-know what to say..."he stuttered.

Jushiro profusely apologized, looking at the ground. He was sorely afraid he had scared his friend. Kaze said the only words that came to mind. Jushiro what the kido core's captain. And Kaze a lowly lieutenant and in the red head's opinion, he did not deserve the title to his own name.

"I'm honored..."

With those words out of his mouth, his cheeks turned red. Jushiro looked at his face, fighting the urge to take him now. A soft bulge was visible in his hakama.

"Why you blushing?" He asked concerned. The pink was just so cute against Kaze's face. A lot cuter than the blood that normally splashed on them. Red was the best color on Kaze, in Jushiro's opinion.

Kaze turned even redder, covering his face with his hands.

"I... don't...I don't know..."

Jushiro started to panic.

"Eekk... e..!? Did I do something...?! Are you alright?" he shakes his head before hugging Kaze.

He turns as red as he possibly could from the gesture.

"I-I'm okay!" his voice comes out squeaky in his low but teenage undertones.

Jushiro, worried, leans closer, holding Kaze in his arms. His actions were the same as they were when Kaze sat there, staring at the bloody hole in his middle; watching his insides become outsides, blood everywhere.

They both relived that memory. Kaze had opened the black kosode of his kimono, kneeling. His sword, the red hilt gripped tightly in Kaze's hands, was across his exposed midsection, the cold steel pressed on the hard muscles of his stomach. Kaze sliced through the tissue and muscle like rice paper. The blood flowed freely, coating the ground. His entrails quickly followed, but where quickly pushed back into his body by an unknown force, healing the grave wound. Kuro, the kid side of his hollow had begun to heal him. Kaze, with a curse, raised the now red katana to his own throat and cut it quickly, nearly decapitating himself, blood gushing all over his body. Jushiro felt the pressure, and flash stepped in just before Kaze passed out. Jushiro had sit there and cried, thinking his friend was dead because of the grave wounds, holding Kaze, with his heart so full of fear.

"F-fine!" Was Kaze's response. He fought to keep his voice level. A hot feeling shot down his body. He was shaking, which worried Jushiro.

The black haired male let go of Kaze putting his hands on Kaze's shoulders, staring into his eyes.  
"a-are you sure…?"  
Kaze said nothing and Jushiro pat his head. A few minutes of silence past before either said anything. Kaze broke the silence and Jushiro immediately turned red.

"I-is it... bad... that I want... t-to try it... with... you...?" Kaze started to breathe heavily and spoke his next words quickly. "That girl. She cut me up just to get a reaction and even then, I could actually feel it this time. She stripped me in front of the head captain and Haruki. There was nothing stopping her from it. She striped too and they watched as she… she… she took what… I wanted to give to someone I loved for real… like my sisters… but deeper…"

Jushiro kissed his cheek, soothing away the terror building in Kaze's voice.

"It's not bad at all… I'll guard you, my flower… in my squad…," he whispered huskily, soft and kind with a hint of lust.

"I-if we do this… you will have to lead…" Kaze whispered back.

Jushiro knew this, and asked Kaze to fight harder next time. To not be raped ever again. Kaze nodded furiously. Jushiro rubs his palms until they glow green reiatsu healing energy. Kaze had no more energy to heal them on his own.

"Chiyudo no ichi choryku kaiho. I-I will." Jushiro whispered.

He healed Kaze's wounds, knowing that they were hurting him. Kaze sighed with relief. They sat in silence as Jushiro sustains the spell he used, healing Kaze until his last wound. Jushiro leans closer and kisses the red head's lips gently. Kaze kisses him back, trying not to be so nervous. Jushiro's tongue pushes against Kaze's lips, asking for a taste of something more. Kaze parts his lips; his breath hitching up slightly as Jushiro's tongue paints a picture of the red, wet cavern. Kaze's deep brown orbs and Jushiro's meet. Kaze tried not to fight against Jushiro, giving the shorter male what he wanted. A small line of drool trickled out the side of Kaze's mouth.

Jushiro untied Kaze's kimono gently taking it of as he keeps the kiss. Kaze shutters a little from Jushiro's hands grazing against his skin, but does not resist the black haired Shinigami, nearly melting into a puddle from the feeling. Kaze's robe drops to the ground, along with his hakama, leaving him exposed in gaze. He gently touches Kaze's chest, feeling every scar, every dip in his body. The slash across his chest from Hanako; the deep cut in his right shoulder from the girl, the hard dip under his ribcage; his thin fingers felt every muscle under the skin. The black haired Shinigami pinched Kaze's supple nipples, drawing a moan from him. He trailed his fingers down. Kaze gasped when Jushiro's fingers grazed the skin on his hips. Jushiro pushed his tongue deep into Kaze's mouth and down his throat. Kaze let him, moaning deeply. Jushiro was glad for his uniquely long tongue. It touched the back of Kaze's throat, making the red head move his hands to the back of Jushiro's head, pulling him closer, making the tongue go deeper into his throat. Jushiro could feel the scared line in his trachea from having it cut in a previous fight. There was no scar on the outside, though.

Jushiro wrapped his lean, but powerful arms around Kaze's naked torso and under his knees, picking him up. Kaze's hands fell to Jushiro's shoulders as he panted. Jushiro's tool rubbed against Kaze's hip, undenounced to the red head, who was fighting the reaction in his own nether regions. Kaze did not know what to do. He remembered the reaction that had happened because he could not stop it. The white stuff that shot into the girl as she stuck his thing in her. He hated the feeling of that… squishiness around him. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

Jushiro laid him out on the bed. He watched Kaze's perk up, though kaze's was not very long or thick. It reminded Jushiro of the fighter's own body, making his own harden. The soft fabric of the sheets felt cool on Kaze's bare skin. Jushiro breathes softly as he watched Kaze go limp on the sheets. Kaze's flushed face returned as Jushiro felt everywhere on him. He palmed Kaze's chest, rubbed his sides.

"Calm down, Kaze-sama, calm down…" Jushiro whispered huskily as he watched Kaze twist a little, giving a strangled cry. A tidal wave of feelings overwhelmed Kaze.

Jushiro licked his own hand, and touched the tip of his meat stick, teasing it. He rubbed the red head's dick, sliding the foreskin as Kaze grew ever harder. Kaze quickly covers his mouth, keeping the sounds from escaping, soft cries that could be mistaken for pain leaking between his fingers. His breath quickens to harsh, restrained bursts, unknown to himself. Jushiro keeps his self-control to not rush with this because of the cute moans. He leans closer licks and kisses the taller male's neck as he keeps rubbing it. Kaze clenches his hands tightly, turning his head so Jushiro can have an easier access to him, moaning softly through his hand. Jushiro softly whispers soothing things near to his ear as he caress his other side of his neck with his hand, tracing Kaze's sharp jawline.

"Hmm~… uuhh…" Kaze's expression was tense and drawn together, trying to keep still and silent for his dark haired lover. Jushiro licked the hard powerful muscels on his neck, leaving light love bites..

"W-what me to put it in... or putting it in me..." he gently kissed Kaze's neck, grazing his teeth on his skin. he continued rubbing the red head's member as he waits his answer, thinking of his cute moans.

Kaze breaths his answer, trying not to cry out.

"In... me...ah…" Kaze shivers from the attention.

The pale male moves his second hand and licks his fingers as he stares at him and blushed with him... Then he moves it and tease his butt with his finger by pets the spot. kaze arches his back, moaning loudly in response. The hot feeling started to settle against his middle, only to be riled up by the pale man. Thin, soft fingers traced the rim of kaze's core, wetting it, softening it. He applied gentle, but tell-tale pressure to the middle of it.

"J-Jushiro...!"

He pushes gently his finger inside as he licks his neck and sucks softly his ear, whispering his name.

"Kaze-sama…"

Kaze gasps quietly, wrapping his arms around Jushiro, pulling him close and delving his callused hands through his black hair.

"Ah~! W-why... do I feel... like this...?"

Jushiro moves his finger in and out, as he adds another finger in. The way Kaze pulls him closer brings Jushiro's hardened meat against his leg; accidently rubbing is with his constant squirming. His breathing becomes harder.

"H-how do you feel... Kaze Sama... a-ah…" Jushiro pants quietly in his ear, setting a flame to Kaze's heart and soul.

"…h-hot and happy…"he moans, turning his head to look at Jushiro. "F-feels… good… "

The black haired male smiles as he moves his fingers a bit separate up and down as he push them deeper inside Kaze. The fighter grabs the sheets, holding them in an iron grip, a fraid to hurt sweet Jushiro. he closed his eyes shut and whimpers loudly.

"T-that's g-good... feelings ... so sweet moans... s-so tightly down there ... even for my finger... s-so wet…" Jushiro says, moving his fingers up to the second knuckle on his index finger.

"Ah! Hahhh... f-feel... like... some-something's missing..." his moans growing louder.

Jushiro blushed more hearing his moans.

"I... I think you are ready... "Jushiro takes his fingers out of Kaze's ass and licks them, keeping eye contact him."SsSo sweet..."

He then would unties his kimono and hakama... takes out his ochinchin... rubbing it with his saliva. Kaze opened his eyes a little, panting as he watched. The smaller lover would pick up Kaze's legs and leans closer to him a while he push it in. this way only the head goes in.

"GgAh... so tight... and warm..." he moans, his eyes half lidded from pleasure. His love for Kaze grew more as he watched the redhead's reaction.

Kaze arches his back, nearly screaming from pleasure.

"Gah! Haah... ju-Jushiro!" He grips the sheets tightly, nearly tearing them from the force. Jushiro thrusts it in as he kisses his lips deeply, breathing faster as he move slowly in and out, teasing the tamed warrior beneath him.

"MmMhNn. "he moans a while kissing Kaze.

Kaze breaths in quickly, kissing Jushiro back.

"p-please...!" he begs, his eyes hazed over. The feeling in Kaze's stomach grew as he begged, his body moving slightly from the thrusts of Jushiro's powerful form.

"P-please...?!" Jushiro asks, giggling slightly. He moves a bit faster as he groans and wraps his arms around Kaze, hugging him, never wanting to let go, letting Kaze's fall in a bent angle with his feet flat against the mattress and his toes curling slightly. Kaze moans, holding Jushiro tightly.

"Ahh...y-yes...!"

Jushiro picks him up making Kaze sit on his meat and begins to thrust faster a while his other hand rubs Kaze's penis.

"Hold me... Kaze Sama... so tightly... ahn gahn ..." Jushiro moans.

He goes deeper hitting his prostate… groaning and blushing furiously. Kaze grips Jushiro's body, crying out in pleasure, tears falling down his cheeks, trailing down his jawline as Jushiro hits his sweet spot over and over. The feeling overwhelms the warrior.

"I want to c... cum..." Jushiro growls, his voice full of lust.

He kisses the red head's lips with passion, moaning same time. He rubs Kaze Sama's ochinchin same speed as he thrusting, making Kaze moans into the kiss.

"s-something's...building up inside...i-i can't... stop it...!" Kaze whimpers and squirms, trying to figure out what is happening to his body

"I... I- I want to cum with you...g-gahnn... K-Kaze Sama... "Jushiro moans, knowing it will set off his little flower. "Kaze sSama... is amazing... ghahh…Kaze Sama's body is amazing... Aahnn..."

Jushiro lays him back again gently like a mother to a child against the silken sheets. He wraps his arms around him. Kaze cries out as the thinner male leans so close that Kaze Sama's ochinchin is rubbed against their bellies. His dick goes faster, in and out, hitting Kaze's prostate more... Jushiro blushing and drooling from pleasure...the taller male pants, groaning from the heat building in is soul, moaning.

"I-i do too...hah!... ju-jushiro... fill m-me up with it..."

He keeps hugging Jushiro, crying his name repeatedly.

"I-im c... cumming... GAHHN~K- Kaze Sama..."

He goes as fast as he can and kisses him a while his tongue plays with his. He thrust one, last, very deep thrust and releases his milk, all of it, deeply inside him. His ochinchin as far as it will go in the red head's ass, cumming, shooting out his hot semen into Kaze's ass who screams as he goes over the edge, clinging to Jushiro for dear life, sobbing from pleasure. A sense of fullness over comes Kaze as the cum fills him to the brim, none leaking out of his butt. The creamy substance sloshes within Kaze as his eyes roll back as he cries.

Jushiro rubs Kaze's ochinchin, not moving his breaths heavy. Kaze moans one last time before his cum releases over Jushiro's hand, he whimpers softly, closing his eyes tightly. The pale man leans closer kisses his lips.

"Kaze sama…."he licks his hand like kitty. Cleaning Kaze's semen off it. "Kaze sama's taste… Is sweet…." He moans.

Kaze struggles to stay awake, panting heavily, moaning, and crying all at the same time.

"Ju...Shiro…?"

He takes his now limp meat out gently and lays next to him a while covers both of them under blankets.

"Yes Kaze sama?" He caress his cheek, smiling at his warrior.

Kaze hugs him, trying to stay awake.

"...that...was so much better...than her..." he yawns, cuddling close." Don't...don't leave me..." there was a certain fear in his voice as he spoke. The thinner male leans closer and closes Kaze's eyes.

"I'm glad to know that… and I won't... not ever. Now please rest ..."

"Mkay..." Kaze passes out against the smaller male.

Jushiro starts to fall asleep as well. He caress his lover's hair, calmly smiling as he, too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
